


A Taste Before Dying

by cinelitchick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Claiming Bites, Dinner, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick
Summary: Hannibal and Will have returned to Baltimore to take care of a loose end before closing the book on their pre-fall life. Bedelia, who also is back in town, has been invited over for what could be her last meal. After all, it's always nice to have a friend for dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as my contribution for this year's Fannibal Gift Exchange with my fellow NYC Fannibals. Seeing how the fic is set during one very cold night in February, I thought I would go ahead and share it while we're still in the month. 
> 
> Bon appetit!

Bedelia Du Maurier rang the doorbell at precisely seven o’clock. She shivered as she stood on the front steps despite being encased in her warmest trench coat, and wearing a felt fedora and leather gloves. This was the last place she wanted to be. Not just Baltimore, but this very house. Nothing good would come of this meeting. Or at least, nothing good for her.

When the invitation was extended, her impulse was to flat-out refuse. Politely, of course. Bedelia avoided being rude as a rule. It was something her host this evening appreciated. However, there was something lurking in his eyes when he had made his offer that forced her hand. She had spent enough time with him to know when not to push her luck.

So she had spent the better part of the day primping and preparing herself for what lay ahead. Despite the full-body massage she had enjoyed at the time, Bedelia felt tense and uncomfortable. This wasn’t a date by any stretch. This was more akin to the accused facing a judges’ panel after being sentenced to death. How she would die was really the only thing looming over her. 

The click of the door opening pulled her from her reverie. Her heart plunged into her stomach and a knot formed in her throat when she saw who was greeting her.

Will Graham was dressed unfathomably well. He was in dark wash jeans with a tan belt, a white button-down shirt opened at the neck just enough to be sexy and a navy blue blazer. A blank expression accompanied dead eyes.

_Hannibal must have dressed him_ , Bedelia thought. _He always did have a penchant for the theatrical._

“Bedelia,” Will greeted in monotone. “Won’t you come in?”

“Eliza,” she greeted in return as she sauntered across the threshold.

Will took her hat and coat without a word, but she caught the eye roll. Not that he was trying to hide it. He detested the blonde cow with every fiber of his being. A weekend with crime blogger Freddie Lounds where she peppered him with her most insidious questions while he was tied to a chair as bamboo shoots were applied under his fingernails would be preferable to one dinner with Bedelia.

“Where is Professor Higgins? In the kitchen, I presume?” Bedelia let the sarcasm drip from her tongue with great pleasure.

“Putting the final touches on the meat dish,” Will replied as he escorted her to the dining room. Once she was seated at the table, he leaned in and whispered, “No snails on the menu tonight.”

She froze, chancing a glance at him as he seated himself opposite her. He had a smug grin on his furry face. The stubble made him more attractive, Bedelia had to admit. That didn’t stop her from wanting to rip his lips off and drown them in acid.

“Did you provide the meat? If so, how can we be sure what we’re really getting? _Fool him once…._ ”

The grin on Will’s face stayed in place. “That’s a lovely dress, Bedelia. The burgandy will hide the blood stains beautifully.”

“Well my flannel wrap dress is at the cleaners. I had to make do with what was available.”

She found Will exhausting, but at least his bumbling repartee passed the time. A bored but polite expression was etched into her features. It was her default whenever she had to put up with the little bitch. Bedelia never understood what he saw in Will. She knew she never would. For all his immaculate taste, Will was his one blind spot. Like one who insists on carpeting instead of hardwood for the floors of one’s home.

“Where are my manners?” Will changed the subject with what she considered to be the finesse of a man wielding a sledgehammer. “Would you like some wine, Bedelia? A merlot, perhaps?”

Bedelia gave a short nod. “Thank you. That sounds lovely.”

Will poured three glasses. He delivered one to his guest. “I know it’s not the blood of vestal virgins that you’re used to, but he picked it out especially for you.”

He left the room before she could come back with a witty retort; a wine glass in each hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the kitchen, Will exhaled. 

Hannibal Lecter looked up from his food preparation, gray bangs hanging over part of his forehead. He had a sympathetic grin on his lips.

Will walked over to the island, setting down one of the glasses he held and sliding it toward Hannibal.

“We have not even served the main course, my love,” Hannibal said, taking in Will’s countenance. “You cannot be over it already. The evening has not yet begun.”

The younger man with the brown curly hair took a hearty swig from his glass. He downed half the wine it held in one. “That woman … is vexing. I have neither the strength nor the desire to humor her or her bullshit.”

He rubbed the stem of the glass between his thumb and forefinger, watching hypnotically as it twirled ever so slightly to and fro.

Hannibal put down the chopping knife and washed his hands. He closed the gap between them. Taking the glass away from Will lest he shatter it like a teacup, Hannibal wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

Will placed his hands on Hannibal’s chest. The tension melting away from so simple a gesture. He lifted his eyes so they met Hannibal’s. The corner of his mouth quirked.

“Better?” Hannibal let his hands glide up and down Will’s back. He knew Will found it soothing.

“Yes.” The syllable coming out as a soft moan instead of a word.

It was moments like this when Will thought about how close he came to giving all this up before he truly understood what this man was offering. Despite the hell they had put each other through, Will could not imagine he could have lived a happy life had he truly walked away from Hannibal.

He excited Will in every possible way. It wasn’t hyperbole to say no one had ever — will ever — have the same effect on him. Hannibal changed his life. Most would say the former psychiatrist ruined it. They would claim he preyed on his empathetic nature; poisoned Will’s mind with his pretty words; seduced him to the dark side by breaking him down and rebuilding him from the ground up — molding him in his image.

Both Will and Hannibal would beg to differ. Will’s empathy was merely a door; a way in to see what made the man tick. To be fair, Hannibal was smitten from the very first moment he had laid eyes on Will inside Special Agent Jack Crawford’s office at the Federal Bureau of Investigation Academy in Quantico, Virginia. What followed was a danse macabre that nearly destroyed them both.

But now here they were, in Hannibal’s kitchen, in an embrace of their own design. Will knew it was time he got back to their dinner guest. As much as he wanted to stay right there and watch Hannibal in his element, he knew he had to play the role of the good host.

It was nice to have company for a change. There had been no one in the months since their return from exile. As it happened, no one else knew they had returned. This wasn’t the same house Hannibal had lived in for all those years. It was in a different, but no less affluent neighborhood. The previous owners had fled the country for tax reasons or so the rumors went. People love to gossip. Who’s to say if the story was true or not?

“Just for a couple hours, my love. Surely you can last that long?” The corner of Hannibal’s mouth tugged upward.

A lopsided grin appeared on Will’s lips. “I can. I have … more than once, as I recall.”

“You can remind me later.” Hannibal kissed his beloved’s forehead and the tip of Will’s nose before capturing his lips. A soft moan escaped as his skin brushed against the stubble.

The younger man’s hands clasped the pink shirt they rested upon; gripping it as he sunk into the kiss. He lost himself in the moment as his tongue rubbed against Hannibal’s. Then his brain flashed an image of Bedelia sitting at the dining room table and effectively killed his newly formed erection.

He broke the kiss reluctantly. “I should go back.” He raised an eyebrow. “To be continued?”

Hannibal smiled. “Of course. I will join you both shortly.”

He watched as Will turned to make his way back. “Oh, Will?” The other man turned back with a questioning look clouding his features. “No bloodshed. Not a drop.”

“As you wish, darling,” he replied with a distinguished nod of the head. “I’ll leave that to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal pulled the baguette crisps out of the oven to cool while he finished chopping the raw beef. Three plates were already out, ready to receive the meal he had prepared. As the knife slid through the beef, he smiled. Few things made him as happy as cooking. In fact, only two others came to mind; but this was the one he enjoyed as a solitary activity. The precision and creativity involved helped set his mind at ease. It was relaxing. He could take solace in the kitchen.

It was what had sold him on the house. Will hadn’t cared where they lived, so long as it had four walls and the basic amenities. He left the details to Hannibal, who did not disappoint. The three-story townhouse was nicely decorated with comfortable yet stylish furniture. While Hannibal would prefer more refined decor, he acknowledged Will’s comfort level and came up with a compromise that both could accept.

They were trying to stay off the radar. Even now, four years after their encounter with Francis Dolarhyde had put them on the run after falling off a cliff — they had managed to survive the impact by falling directly into the icy ocean waters, followed by Hannibal’s quick thinking. It was a risk returning to Baltimore; but when they had learned Bedelia once more was in town, it was one worth taking.

So instead of top-of-the-line appliances and the best of everything money can buy, the household was more modestly fitted with well-made yet more affordable items. Hannibal adjusted easily enough. They were still living comfortably, thanks to his foresight in financial planning. Not all of his assets had been frozen during his incarceration at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane following his unconditional surrender to Jack — and subsequent escape thanks to Will and Dolarhyde.

Plus, seeing Will enjoy their home made him feel warm inside. Most things pertaining to Will had a similar effect and that knowledge made Hannibal happy. Even better, seeing how comfortable Hannibal was in their new environment made Will just as content.

They were never far from each other within the confines of their humble abode. When they were out in public, however, it was as if they were strangers. They left the house separately and returned the same way. Everything they required was in walking distance, though there was a vehicle stowed nearby should the need arise.

Staying long term in Baltimore was not an option. This was merely a short-term visit. As soon as they were ready, Hannibal and Will intended to leave and never look back. This would be their final visit to Baltimore and the United States. A loose end had revealed itself. The time had arrived to snip it.

Over the years, the couple had come to relish their domesticity. Travel held some allure, but not as much now they were essentially free to live life on their terms. It had been some time since law enforcement had expressed any interest in them. Sporadic peeks at the most wanted charts had proven they were no longer the hot ticket item they once were. Jack would always be a threat so long as he remained alive, but even he did not pursue them as actively.

Sailing had become a mutual interest. They had a small sailboat they took out on short trips, where they enjoyed the open water, took in the sea air and drank in each other. Before their maiden voyage on the Leda, they christened the boat by breaking a bottle of champagne over the bow. Once on board, they christened the boat in other, more intimate, ways. Sex at sea was a kink of Will’s that Hannibal was only too happy to indulge.

It had taken some time for Will to fully allow himself to commit to Hannibal. Life on the run did not make courting him easy. Although, to be honest, courting Will had never been easy. The former criminal profiler was not going to give his heart to the only person he ever truly loved, only for it be caught underfoot by Jack Crawford and his obsession with putting Hannibal behind bars. Hannibal understood Will’s hesitancy. He was as patient as ever. This time, though, had been different. Will wanted to give Hannibal his heart; wanted him to devour it in front him — his mouth red with Will’s blood, his love.

A year later, once things had started to calm down and they could take a breath, Will kissed Hannibal for the first time. They had been sharing a bed for a few months out of companionship more than anything. Neither was ready for sex. The suggestion had been Will’s. He had worked out he slept better when Hannibal was next to him. Months catching sleep when they could on airplanes and trains, where he had woken up to find his head on Hannibal’s shoulder had proven this.

It had taken him longer than he would have liked to work up the courage to ask for what he wanted. Will knew Hannibal would acquiesce to his request. That wasn’t what stopped him. It was finally succumbing to those feelings that had been simmering inside him for years. There was no reason now not to act on them. They were mutual and he no longer cared if anyone judged them. Will knew he was his own worst enemy. It had taken him a long time to finally allow himself to admit what he had known for years on some level — since he was released from the BSHCI, where Hannibal’s love had landed him when he was still testing Will.

He was in love with Hannibal and Hannibal was in love with him.

One morning, while they were in bed talking about plans for the day, Will leaned over and captured Hannibal’s lips with his own. Hannibal returned the rather chaste kiss, which lead to a make out session and some over-the-top action. Their relationship evolved steadily from that moment.

Hannibal smiled now, as he thought of Will entertaining his least favorite person in the world on his own. The meal was ready and on the plates. Hannibal rolled down his shirtsleeves and pulled on the grey purple peak lapel suit jacket that matched his trousers and was hanging off the back of a nearby chair. He wore it over a purple vest and double checked his reflection in the glass of the oven door.

Satisfied, he placed the three plates onto a tray and headed to the dining room, where his companions awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

A tense yet comfortable silence developed between Will and Bedelia upon his return to the dining room. 

She had been hoping he would just stay away until dinner was served, but no such luck. Her own company was much preferred over his. However, it was nice to have another face to look at that was familiar. She had been spending so much time alone, whether privately at home or publicly in restaurants, galleries and theatres, she had forgotten what it was like to have a companion.

A part of her would always be jealous of Will Graham. His arrival had been a thorn in her side since Hannibal first uttered his name while in therapy. She had known Will would be nothing but trouble and she had been right. While Bedelia wouldn’t have minded winding up in Hannibal’s bed on a permanent basis, she knew it was for the best it never happened. Their time in Florence aside, of course.

It was her belief that Will made Hannibal sloppy. There was nothing she detested more than a mess. Just look at how they left Italy. Or how they originally left Baltimore. Blood and bodies and Jack Crawford. Where was he now they were back on his home turf? She was fairly certain he was still alive. Perhaps he was following a dummy trail of clues. Perhaps he had had enough of their codependent bullshit. Bedelia knew she certainly had.

Yet here she was in this perfectly lovely, but completely pedestrian dining room with this lump of human meat. She had found her way to the ladies’ room after Will rejoined her and instructed where the bathroom was located. It was to her surprise he didn’t accompany her. Then, she considered Hannibal would simply track her by scent, knowing if she happened to veer off-course. She went directly to the bathroom and back.

Will refused to drink any more wine before dinner. He needed to stay sharp. Trusting Bedelia is something he did once, but that was a long time ago. She looked out for number one despite going along with Hannibal’s escapades. In Florence, when he had seen the lengths she would go to save herself, he was both disgusted and impressed. It was then he knew she wasn’t good enough for Hannibal.

Now he had the room to himself, he exhaled in relief. He closed his eyes and felt Hannibal’s touch on his back. The memory was so real, the pressure that sunk into him wrapped him in a blanket that made him feel safe, secure and calm. Love was there, too, but that was inherent. Everything Hannibal did for him was out of love; most of what he did to him, as well.

When he opened his eyes, he was alone in the dining room of this house they were borrowing that gave them a sense of home. It was a nice place but, as much as he was enjoying their stay, this wasn’t theirs. They were playing make believe. Will was Wendy and he had flown away with Peter Pan, never regretting the decision. It was a fun game he still enjoyed from time to time, but their real life was much more satisfying.

Bedelia found her way back to the dining room with no trouble. The same number of steps she took to get to the downstairs guest bathroom, she made on the return journey. Not that he was concerned. She wouldn’t get far if she had made a wrong turn. Will was a bit disappointed she hadn’t made the effort. Perhaps she was getting docile in her advanced years. The corner of his mouth quirked and, with his head tilted down slightly, he looked up at her through his lashes.

A shiver ran down the retired psychiatrist’s spine as she saw how Will observed her. It was unnerving. No doubt his intention, with his self-satisfied grin and the way he leered. This was when she could see Hannibal in Will Graham. These moments unsettled her most for as much as Hannibal was to be feared, it was Will she believed could do the most harm. He really had become so much more than she had suspected. It was fascinating watching him bloom under Hannibal’s care.

A second later, the darkness had evaporated from his being; locked again in its room deep within Will, waiting until it inevitably would be called upon. The sweet smile which lit up his face, made him appear younger than his years. Bedelia would almost call him cute. Almost. She knew him too well to trust this innocent facade. Perhaps it wasn’t a facade so much as a facet of his personality. _They really are perfect for each other_ , she thought.

The next moment, Hannibal arrived with dinner in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Hannibal and Will noticed the extreme displeasure that quickly disappeared from Bedelia’s face upon seeing what was to be the evening’s meal. Steak tartare was carefully chosen as a main course. It was only after a much heated discussion with Will that Hannibal forwent a salad course. Will enjoyed a good salad, but argued the course would only prolong the evening. A main course, followed by dessert and including copious amounts of wine were more than enough for a dinner with Bedelia Du Maurier.

Now the guest of honor was staring at her plate as if the guillotine would lop her head off at any moment. She knew she should be so lucky. Then again, Hannibal had never served her anyone or anything that did not taste fantastic. That this meal would not meet his exacting standards seemed unlikely. However, she knew a last supper when she saw it. Her mind cast back to those days in Florence, where her diet consisted mainly of snails.

Hannibal had wanted her to taste a certain way. She thought her days had been numbered then, but she had been mistaken. Now there was no misreading the situation. Whenever they would come for her, it would be soon. Not tonight. If she knew anything about the so-called “murder husbands” (that dreadful blogger had coined the unfortunately appropriate moniker and she wished they had offed the woman for that offense alone), it was that they were planners.

No doubt once their business with her had concluded, they would scamper back to whatever corner of the world from which they had emerged. She swallowed before looking at Hannibal with a placating smile spreading across her ruby red lips.

“It looks positively divine.” Bedelia raised her refilled wine glass, courtesy of Will. “My compliments to the chef.”

Once he had refreshed both his and his partner’s glasses, Will followed suit. “Agreed,” he said, glass lifted. “You never cease to amaze with your culinary skill, darling.”

Hannibal smiled pleasantly. He looked to both his companions and thanked them. Catching Bedelia’s eye, he held the gaze for several seconds before releasing her. With Will, he took the hand that lay open for him on the table and in a deft turn, brought the back of the younger man’s hand to his lips. They lost themselves in each other’s eyes for a minute before coming back to the present.

Each plate consisted of a small mound of raw steak in the center with garnishes consisting of a few baguette crisps, yolks, whole capers, and perfectly measured amounts of cornichon, Dijon mustard, shallot, chives, salt and black pepper around the outside.

There was silence while the food was sampled. Even Bedelia seemed to gain pleasure from the steak once the yolk and garnishes were applied. As a last meal, this was certainly one of the best she could have expected. Thank God, they hadn’t forced her to eat a cheeseburger and French fries. Although, she had indulged in the salty, deep-fried potatoes after more than one hangover in her time. Damn it. Now she might have to hit a drive-thru on her way home. It would serve them right, if she did.

“Bedelia,” Will asked immediately after she took a bite, “what on earth brought you back to Baltimore? The seafood? The Inner Harbor?”

A look of horror enveloped his features. “It wasn’t the Orioles, was it?”

Hannibal gave a fleeting grin at the last comment. “Yes, Bedelia. Do share. I am curious, as well.”

Shit. Couldn’t very well tell them it was because she thought the coast was clear. No one had heard from them in years. What were the odds they would find her; let alone be interested in her? 

Bedelia had convinced herself they had forgotten about her, though it had only been four years. No doubt it was what they wanted. She knew deep in the back of her mind she had been deluding herself. The only way to truly stop running was to just stop. Let them catch her. She was tired and bored. Constantly looking over your shoulder had a way of sucking the joy out of life.

“Nostalgia, I suppose,” she replied eventually.

This had captured both men’s attention. They lowered their forks and waited for her to continue.

“Baltimore is a beautiful city,” Bedelia continued with a touch of melancholy in her voice. “I genuinely love it here. There’s a bit of Old World charm if you know where to look.”

Her hosts couldn’t argue with her. Hannibal, in particular, also had a fondness for his old stomping grounds. He doesn’t make a habit of looking back — Will had been the exception. Although it wasn’t long before his love was following Hannibal’s footsteps through his past, eventually making his way to his side … and his bed.

Hannibal caught Will’s eye. As if they had been sharing the same thoughts, Will winked at him and smiled. The older man smiled in return.

Will raised his glass. “To Baltimore. May its charm never fade.”

His companions followed suit; the trio clinking crystal against crystal against crystal. They each took a sip of wine and returned to their meals.

After another short silence, Bedelia asked, “So what brings the two of you back to the roost. I can’t imagine Jack Crawford gave his blessing.”

“It is not illegal for us to enter the United States,” Hannibal answered with a warning in his brown eyes. “We decided it was time for us to finally deal with the past. It took us longer than we would have liked, but we here we are.”

“‘The past is never where you think you left it.’” Will took a long sip of wine, his eyes on the guest across from him.

“Yes.” Bedelia flashed an awkward smile. “It can be tricky. So mercurial. It’s a shame you couldn’t let go. ‘You realize that our mistrust of the future makes it hard to give up the past.’”

“‘The past is always tense, the future perfect.’” The steel in Hannibal’s voice made it clear the subject had been settled.

“I didn’t realize you were a Chuck Palahniuk fan, Bedelia,” Will commented pleasantly, breaking a short silence.

“Not everything I read is a medical journal or true crime story,” she volleyed with a grin. “I also enjoy Edith Wharton and Jasper Fforde.”

“Next you’re going to tell me you’re a closet John Grisham fan.”

“Greg Iles, actually. _Natchez Burning_ is one of my favorites.”

“ _The Devil’s Punchbowl_ was actually quite entertaining,” Hannibal said, surprising everyone. “I admit the title caught my eye, but the story sucked me in.”

Will looked at with him adoration. He wondered if there would come a time when he would know everything about this beautiful man. Somehow, he doubted it.

The trio fell into an in-depth conversation about books and literature that took them through the rest of the main course. Once their plates were emptied, Hannibal cleared the table. Will offered to help him bring out the dessert, but his partner politely declined. 

When he returned, he was carrying a small circular tray with three crystal dishes, each filled with a scoop of strawberry-passion fruit sorbet. Hannibal had made it last night after sex with Will, quietly returning to the kitchen in pajama pants to do what Will had distracted him from earlier. The younger man had wandered into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of well-fitting boxers in search of his missing lover to find Hannibal putting the sorbet in the freezer.

Seeing the red juice on his lover’s dexterous fingers, Will had closed the gap between them and, one by one, stuck each in his mouth and sucked them clean. Hannibal closed his eyes, his mouth forming a small “o.” He put a hand on Will’s cheek and watched as he leaned in to the touch. There was still some cleaning up to be done. He couldn’t leave the saucepan to congeal and harden overnight, same with the sifter, jar base for the blender and the freezing chamber of the ice cream machine.

Will had anticipated this. Between finishing one hand and starting on the other, he made an offer: “Put everything to soak now and I’ll help you clean up later.”

He had looked up at Hannibal as he sucked on one of his fingers in the same inimitable style he had sucked on his lover’s cock an hour earlier. That same cock which was now hard and throbbing, aching for sweet release as much as its owner. “You always know know what to say.”

A wicked little smile had spread across Will’s delectable lips.

Now, as Hannibal served his insatiable mate, he stuck out his forefinger as he lowered the dish. Will nipped at it and quickly ran his tongue over it; the heat in his eyes unmistakable. Hannibal walked back to the kitchen to return the tray, wondering if Bedelia would find it rude or a relief if they called it a night after the sorbet. The cannibal was hungry for his lover and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. 

He decided she would find it a relief.

And so she did or rather she would have, if she hadn’t beaten him to the punch. After dessert, once Hannibal returned from the kitchen after clearing the table, Bedelia apologetically admitted she would have to take her leave. She had an early morning appointment that couldn’t be rescheduled. Hannibal and Will walked her out.

She wasn’t surprised they had let her go so easily. As she had already deduced, they wouldn’t try anything tonight. That’s not what this was about. However, she was praying their libido had, indeed, bought her another night. Christ, she was surprised they didn’t just fuck on the dining room table in front of her. Bedelia knew Will and Hannibal brought out each other’s exhibitionist tendencies.

As she walked back to her car, she couldn’t get the image out of her head of Will and Hannibal rutting like animals. By the time she started the engine, she had decided to go straight home and masturbate till she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Bedelia had departed and everything in regards to the meal had been taken care of, Will made a suggestion. They were in the living room and the French doors were open to take in the late evening air. It was a cold February night with a full moon that could just be seen before the door frame cut it off. 

Both men were feeling overheated. The rise in his body temperature reminded Will of when he used to get night sweats after waking up from terrible nightmares, his pajamas and bedding soaked through. He shivered at the thought; a spasm ricocheting through his body like of those of a bygone time.

Hannibal reached over and cupped the back of Will’s neck. The younger man leaned into the touch and rolled his head in his lover’s direction, tilted back in expectation. It was met as Hannibal’s mouth closed over Will’s. He kissed him in return, parting his lips so he could receive that wonderfully skilled tongue.

Will had been aching to taste Hannibal all evening. It had been three years and still he couldn’t get enough. Hannibal was just as addicted, which heightened everything. Drugs had nothing on what they shared. This was one hundred percent pure.

There was no low. 

That wasn’t true. The lows had come when Will was still denying his true nature, his true self. When Hannibal had played with his head and landed him in federal custody as an inmate at the BSHCI. When Hannibal surrendered to Jack after Will rejected him, landing himself at the BSHCI while Will ran off and played happy families for a few years. They both didn’t like to talk about the fallow period, but they also didn’t ignore it.

It was their courtship, for better or worse. While there were no chocolates, there were definitely hearts and flowers. This was their story and in spite of it all, they wouldn’t change a thing. All the backstabbing and headfuckery only made their bond stronger. They had claimed each other in different ways every day since they first succumbed to their passion.

When they broke for air, Will made his request. “Let’s fuck outside.”

“It is twenty degrees outside,” Hannibal protested logically. “I do not think we would survive. We are not animals, Will.”

This was greeted by a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t we though? I think I’m in heat right now.”

“You are rather warm,” Hannibal hedged.

“So are you.” 

There was a dark invitation in Will’s blue eyes that Hannibal knew he couldn’t refuse. He loved his mongoose more than anything. It was true what Will had said. His body was flush for some unforeseen reason. Perhaps it was the anticipation of finally having Bedelia in the way she was always intended, with Will by his side making the heretofore fantasy a reality.

Perhaps Hannibal was just a thirsty bitch who wanted Will Graham as much as Will clearly wanted Dr. Lecter. Regardless, it seemed outdoor sex was on the menu. He did find it arousing when Will spoke so crudely.

“What about the neighbors?” Hannibal asked, hoping the response would be just as primitive.

“They’re not invited,” Will said, as he sucked on his eager lover’s bottom lip.

A moan escaped from the recipient, who pulled Will onto his lap. The younger man straddled him, pulling his shirttails out of his pressed trousers. Their jackets and Hannibal’s vest had been retired before they sat down. Those nimble fingers that so lovingly crafted many a fishing lure was now making quick work of the buttons on the pink button-down.

Hannibal ran his fingers through those brown curls, nipping at that sun-kissed neck. His tongue running along the carotid artery got a shuttering moan out of Will. He worked his way to the shoulder, opening Will’s shirt as the other man freed him of his own. Unable to deny himself the taste of that supple flesh, he sunk his teeth into it like a vampire. 

 This time, the aural response from his lover was guttural. It had been quite some time since he had marked young William in such a prominent spot. He had stuck to his torso, below his armpits and his inner thighs. This, however, was so sweet. Those brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as blood ran down his lips and the side of his mouth.

Will licked him clean before reclaiming those plush lips. He was grinding against Hannibal now; their hard cocks creating the most wonderful friction thanks to the fabric that separated them. Barely did he register that his own shirt had been removed before Hannibal left his mark. Once his belt was undone and the zipper on his trousers was lowered, he let Hannibal push him gently to his feet before stepping out of the rest of his clothes.

Kneeling down, he worked on freeing his cannibal from the remainder of his garments. Finding himself at eye level with Hannibal’s swollen cock, Will nuzzled it and licked it from tip to base. The grip that came on his curls had him clutching the other man’s ass cheeks. When he looked up and saw those gray bangs partially fall over one eye, he knew it was time to move their party outside.


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was in full view now; hung against the black velvet sky. It looked as if they would have an audience, after all. The backyard was spacious enough for their tryst. High, white wooden fencing and tall conifers lined the perimeter. A few inches of snow were on the ground as a light breeze clipped the frosty air. 

Despite the proximity of neighbors, they felt alone; isolated from the world in a bubble of their own making. The icy temperature had no ill effect on them. On the contrary, it was quite invigorating. 

Will ran his hands down Hannibal’s bare back. His warm touch amid the crisp atmosphere sent a shiver down his lover’s spine. Tantalizingly, he nipped at Hannibal’s flesh. When Will got to the branding given to him by the late Mason Verger during their unappetizing stay at Muskrat Farm not too far from where they were, he let out a hiss and bared his teeth. 

Hannibal grinned. He reached around and patted Will’s ass comfortingly. “He is not part of this, Will. He never was.” 

“Gone, but not forgotten,” Will replied scornfully. “Like a bad penny, he keeps turning up.” 

He took a hand and dragged his fingernails through the scar tissue, barely breaking the skin. The motion wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he had hoped. It wasn’t the first time he had seen the branding, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Hannibal belonged only to Will and every time his eyes landed on that stain, it brought out the wolf in him. 

Having locked away Mason again in his private room of Will’s memory palace, the former profiler noticed the tensing of the muscles beneath the pale skin of his mate. He knew what was coming. 

Hannibal quickly lunged between Will’s legs, managing to get the younger man on his back. Will escaped, only to be recaptured by Hannibal. This time, he pinned him to the ground face down.  

“Are you going to keep fighting?” Hannibal asked, lightly panting. 

“This isn’t fighting,” Will countered, his cheek against the snow. “This is foreplay.” 

His ass cheeks parted, the cold air penetrating his hole before Hannibal could. Will gasped. Fuck, that felt amazing. “Do it, baby. Ruin me.” 

“With pleasure.” 

Those words against Will’s ear nearly made him come on the spot. Hannibal was the only person who could shatter him, only to reform him so he could repeat the process. It was comforting to know he had the same power over him. 

The curve of Will’s spine was traced using only his tongue. Hannibal felt him convulse under him; a shiver, really. When he reached the soft mounds of his ass, they were too tempting to pass up. He bit into each one, leaving his mark not for the first time in this area. They had claimed each other multiple times over the years. Not every time they came together; only those where their passion threatened to consume them and penetration was liberally interpreted. Like tonight. 

Once he had his fill, Hannibal began focusing on Will’s anus in earnest. He knew from experience Will had many kinks, but he particularly enjoyed it when Hannibal played on this most sensitive playground. His tongue worked his taint first, then moved behind his balls. The response from Will was immediate. Sex wasn’t the first act he used to drive Will insane, but it was the most fun. 

After he made the most of his lover’s undercarriage, Hannibal began on his hole. He delicately tickled the opening with the tip of his tongue. Will bucked into him like a stallion ready to bolt. He poked the hole in the same manner and received a low moan for his efforts. He rubbed his lips against it, kissing it and the surrounding area.  

“H-H-Hannibal.” Will could barely get the words out; he was nearing the edge. “I c-can’t take much ... more.” 

“You’ll take everything I give you. We both know you will.” 

To prove his point, Hannibal stuck two fingers inside Will to pry him open. It didn’t take much, which was good. However, he added a third finger, widening him enough so he could fully take all of Hannibal. They both knew Will would be unsatisfied with anything less. Hannibal had experience pushing Will to the brink only to bring him back.  

Will turned it into a kink and Hannibal had been so proud when this became a standard part of their sex life. 

Now Will’s fingers were digging into the cold snow, as pink and swollen as his mate’s lips. He felt Hannibal move behind him and knew the relief he had desired for hours would finally be his. Trembling in anticipation, his body was nearly convulsing when Hannibal slid himself inside Will with such impact, the man on the ground moved a fraction of an inch. 

Again and again, Hannibal thrusted into Will, who dug his fingers deep into the white powder that was under and all around him. The doctor knew where the younger man’s prostate was located and hit his mark with precision. Will didn’t mute his moans, which grew louder and more primal as Hannibal fucked him. 

Will’s cock was enjoying the friction it was receiving from the cold, hard ground. He could feel his precome under him. It was going to be messy when he came. He looked forward to it, but not as much as he did to Hannibal filling him with his come. 

They came together. Synchronicity was their watchword. As Hannibal emptied himself into his partner, Will spilled out onto the earth beneath him. Hannibal collapsed onto Will’s back. The release had been spectacular, but they weren’t done yet. 

After a few minutes, Hannibal rolled onto his back. He was overheated from the sex. His skin had a flush to it, as did Will’s. They may catch hypothermia from this. He smiled at the thought. Something so mundane to come from something so beautiful. It would be worth it. 

Will, now also on his back, turned his head to look at the man next to him. Seeing him smile brought one of his own to his lips. He crawled to him and kissed him deeply. Only their mouths connecting them. After a minute, Will lips made their way down Hannibal’s neck. While they were occupied, his thumbs ran over his lover’s hard nipples. His mouth found its way to them, biting and sucking each one till they were swollen. More than one moan came from the doctor. 

Speaking of swollen, it was hard to miss that Hannibal’s cock was hard again. Will had to force himself to take his time reaching it, despite his insatiable desire to do so. The cold air and snow against his skin was finally starting to have some effect on him, and a glance at Hannibal proved the same for him. Despite this, Will didn’t race to the finish. He stayed on course. 

At his navel, Hannibal watched as Will rimmed it. He had figured out one of the older man’s kinks accidentally, but made excellent use of it since. It was all Will’s discovery. Hannibal had no idea such a thing was a turn on. The heat in his eyes intensified and he let out a moan that forced Will to look up with a wolfish grin on his face. 

Having finished, he placed himself between those long legs, spreading them open to have access to the rest of his lover. Will licked the precome that pearled at the tip of Hannibal’s cock before taking in all of him inch by inch. The older man always enjoyed his mongoose tasting him in this fashion, bucking into his mouth as he sucked on him. 

However, Will released Hannibal, but not before taking each of his balls into his mouth to give them the attention they deserved. Once he had his fill, he rested Hannibal’s full cock on its owner’s stomach. He repeated what was done to him a few minutes ago, inserting two fingers into Hannibal’s entrance in preparation. While he knew his beautiful Adonis enjoyed taking it from behind, his preference was for one of them to be missionary so they could look at each other while they were connected. 

The second Will slid his fingers inside, Hannibal moaned so deep and loud Will considered fucking him right then and there. That wasn’t an option. He wanted to be deep into Hannibal when he came. He wanted to see the look of adoration and bliss that inevitably came when he did. It was a divine sight of which Will could never get enough. 

He replaced his fingers with his hard cock and thrusted into his mate with a passion and determination that could also be found when he went in for the kill. He hovered over Hannibal, holding his wrists to the snowy ground. Their eyes locked on each other. Will’s thrusts just as precise as Hannibal’s had been. The older man moaning directly into his lover’s face. His cock drizzling precome onto his stomach. 

Will couldn’t hold back his moans anymore. He had been so focused on Hannibal’s pleasure, only now that he was inside him could he let himself go. His forehead rested against his lover’s. Will’s hands were no longer pinning down Hannibal’s wrists. Their fingers were now entwined. They were both at the edge of the cliff. Only one thing left for them to do. 

“I love you, Will,” Hannibal panted. 

“I love you,” Will staved off his climax just enough to get out the last word, “Hannibal.” 

They came a moment later. Will sunk his teeth into the tantalizing flesh of his lover’s breast as emptied himself into Hannibal, whose own come spread between them like an oil slick. The branding had flashed in Will’s brain just before he climaxed; the irrevocable need to reclaim his cannibal would not be denied. He licked up the blood that oozed out. Hannibal capturing his red-stained lips after. They lay their together for a few minutes. Will on top of Hannibal, their fingers still linked. 

“I love how our wedding bands shine in the moonlight,” he told his husband, who planted a kiss within his mass of brown curly hair. 

“I was disappointed Bedelia did not comment on them,” Hannibal replied forlornly. 

“Probably thought she was our wedding gift to each other.” 

This received a chuckle. 

Will slipped his hands out of his husband’s and pushed himself up to look at him. “Should we go inside? I hear hypothermia is a real bitch. Although,” he added with a grin, “I suspect it can’t be worse than having a doctor as a patient.” 

Hannibal kissed him twice. “I could always replace the chicken in my soup.” 

“You would be bored without me,” Will countered. “Plus, no one else would put up with your pretentious bullshit. You need me, Dr. Lecter.” 

“You have me there, Will.” He cupped his bearded cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “I would not want to live without you.” 

“Neither would I.” 

“We should go inside. We have a schedule to keep.” 

Will got up first, helping Hannibal to his feet. They walked back the few feet to the living room, grabbing a pair of towels they kept just inside the doorway. This wasn’t the first time they engaged in outdoor sex. 

“We won’t miss the birth of our daughter,” Will said emphatically. “Even if we have to cut short our goodbyes with Bedelia.” 

“We will not, mongoose.” Hannibal promised. “Not a moment will be missed.” 

And he was right. 

They were there when Abigail Beverly Lecter-Graham was born via surrogate five days later. The family they were always denied finally was theirs.

A shattered teacup reformed. 


End file.
